Practice Makes Perfect
by rootless.prophecy
Summary: Sometimes if you do something too many times the real deal sounds like a lie.


Dean had been through it all when it comes to public engagements. Icecream parlors, pubs, even Burger King (though that one he also received a crown). They all gave him and Seth free items as celebration and everybody would clap, wish them congratulations, and if they were very generous, some customers would give them money as a wedding gift.

As much as Dean liked receiving free food this was starting to tire him out. Sure he liked hanging out with friends at bars, but beyond that being around people he didn't know was tiresome. Seth was the one that suggested this and Dean didn't have the heart to deny him the glee of pretend marriage.

"I already did the research and these places give out gifts if the person says yes. Come on, man. Nothing can go wrong."

And so they went along their lives with every other weekend filled with food, people in awe, and Seth's brightest smile. That same smile seemed to have grown more and more gentler as time went on, but on this day, that just so happened to be Valentine's Day, Dean was about to put his foot down when Seth came out of the room dressed in black suit.

The total opposite of Dean's torn-up jeans and so thin undershirt that any movement could cause it to rip in half. All Seth could do was rub his eyes in agitation and point to their room with the silent message being, "You are not going out there in those worn-down clothes. You better pick something decent." With a roll of his eyes Dean went and changed into the cleanest slacks and grey shirt he could find.

So now here they are, once again, inside a restaurant that Seth was gushing about on how they have the best steaks, the most delicious sautéed mushrooms, and that the ceiling art was that of a historic paintings. Dean could care less about the details. Nudging Dean's shoulder Seth was giving him a small smile.

"Stop looking so grumpy. This place has gotten a five star review and the reservation list was months long."

Sticking his hands in his pockets Dean trudge behind Seth as they were seated in an oh so convenient table that had enough space around them for one to easily kneel down. They both have played this game before: Seth asks him what he would like, Dean looks over the menu with a confused look (that Seth would stare at with a fond smile as he knew that Dean was truly confused despite him saying he's not) and say he's not sure and for Seth to order for them, then Seth would order a dish that sounded hard to say with wine (Dean took sips out of courtesy since he never liked it and Seth knew that). This was what their ordinary life had become, scamming restaurants for freebies.

The food was ordered and the wine was served, but just as it came the part where Seth stood up to get on one knee instead he reached across the table and gently grabbed Dean's hand.

"Look... I know we've done this plenty of times, but..."

At that pause the grip on Dean's hand tightened. Dean gazed down at their hands, then around the area they were seated at. There were no witnesses around to view this confession (if he could call it that) nor were there any waiters waiting to serve the special desserts as celebration. Seth bit his bottom lip. The words were there. Not the fake ones that had often been repeated just for fun, but ones that he had meticulously written down and memorized since he made the reservations. All those other times were trials, but this was the real deal. This was the moment he had been practicing for.

Everything had to be perfect.

A deep inhale and exhale, Seth stared at Dean with what he thought was filled with fondness. Dean, on the other hand, returned his gaze with a bored look.

"But I just wanted to let you know that all the times we've traveled together, worked with and against each other, and then came to these moments where there were stars shining above us and just..."

Now Seth was fumbling with Dean's fingers. This wasn't going how it was supposed to. Dean was supposed to be confused and then look surprised like he always had (or tried, sometimes it was very obvious that he was faking, but nobody cared at those times), but instead his eyes drifted down to the unfinished food on his plate, then around the restaurant. The feeling of his fingers tugged and traced pulled Dean out of his stupor. The next thing Dean did made Seth want to hide under the table and disappear.

With an exaggerated yawn Dean returned the fidgeting hand movements by lacing their fingers together.

"Can we get this over with? I kinda liked this dish you got me and this sounds too mushy for my taste. How 'bout that time we were at Burger King and you called me your knight in shining armor?"

Utter silence followed Dean's question as Seth's face changed from confused, to horrified, then settled on a glare with cheeks quickly forming a blush.

"Do you know any idea how long I've waited to do this perfectly!? How all those times I kept asking just to get my voice sounding the way I wanted it to and without nerves cracking my voice? Let's not forget that I wanted to try and gauge how you would take it, but each time it was hard to tell. First you were surprised, then rolled your eyes, then you even reached out and put the ring on instead of me! This was supposed to be my one chance of creating a perfect moment and you ruined it!"

All this ranting had Dean rolling his eyes, "Just shut-up already you already know my answer". On that note Dean brought Seth's hand up and gently kissed it. Not only did Seth's hand receive a kiss, but also a cheek full of stubble. With a quiet chuckle and a light bat to Dean's hand the atmosphere became calm..

Maybe this way wasn't how Seth wanted to pop the question, but everything turned out perfect in the end.


End file.
